


Captain, Slut, Virgin

by Danagirl623



Series: Greg/John/Sherlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Boundary Pushing, Dom John Watson, John's showing off his boy, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Sherlock's A Brat, Spanking, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Switch Greg Lestrade, Top John Watson, handjob, nearly 24/7 dom/sub relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: John, Greg, and Sherlock start a poly sex-ship.Sherlock's in trouble and is not allowed to come, but don't worry, John and Greg still enjoy themselves.Thank you so much to my BetaConsultingOtter





	Captain, Slut, Virgin

John looked at his phone. He had a voicemail from Greg Lestrade. He looked at Sherlock with a raised eyebrow. Sherlock shrugged.

 

“Come on! It’s Doctor time!” John pulled him over to the couch and waited for him to sit. Sherlock pulled John onto his lap with a smooch on an ear.

 

“Jooohn,” Sherlock whined low in his lover’s ear. “Can’t we skip the doctor this year?”

 

“Absolutely not!” John says, in shock. “It’s tradition! We watch it every Christmas.”

 

“Christmas was two weeks ago!” Sherlock complained.

 

“I want to watch it again. You’ll watch it with me, because I’m good in bed.”  

 

“Yes, dear,” Sherlock groans, rolling his eyes, but got distracted by a text from Lestrade.  He leaned away from John’s weight to read it. John shifted off him to settle onto the couch.

 

_Have JW delete that voicemail. GL_

 

_What voicemail? SH_

 

_Jesus. Just delete it. Don’t let him listen to it. GL_

 

_What did you do? SH_

 

_Delete it. GL_

 

Sherlock glanced at the tv, and then John. “Phone, John,” Sherlock demanded.

 

John held his phone up to Sherlock. He took it and went into the bedroom. He pressed play on the voicemail from Greg. What he heard pinked his cheeks. He pressed the off button, and brought John’s phone back to him. He handed it to John, and slumped onto the couch. Suddenly he was very interested in show. John kept glancing at him, but didn’t say anything.

 

He chewed his knuckles as he “watched” the show. In truth, he was digging through his Lestrade file. He was looking for evidence. Finally a pattern emerged. He smirked outwardly while inwardly he came to the only conclusion possible.

 

Gregory Lestrade had a giant crush on John H. Watson.

  


That night before the boyfriends crawled into bed, Sherlock pushed John’s phone to him. “When you listen to this, go in the bedroom, and touch yourself.”

 

“What?”  


“John,” He whined, making it sound like “Jawn.” “Greg Lestrade has a massive homo-crush on you.”

 

John looked at him, with an eyebrow raise. He picked up his phone, and put it to his ear. He pressed play and heard “Ooooh, Jooooohn…”

 

“Holy fuck!” John grinned at his boyfriend. “That’s the sound of Greg Lestrade mastrubating.”

 

“He’s calling for you. So I’m pretty sure it was on accident,” Sherlock said, with a smirk.

 

“Jesus christ,” John said growing redder as the call went on.

 

Sherlock smirked at him. “So, what are you going to do?”

 

“Nothing! It was obviously a mistake,” John said, deleting it. He put his phone aside and started pulling off his layers. “There’s nothing to be done, Sherl-”

 

“I think you should fuck him!”

 

“That’s not any-” John cut himself off, studying his partner. “Wait,” Sherlock raised an eyebrow at his lover. “You want me to fuck him. You want to watch.”

 

Sherlock grinned widely, and shook his curls. “I would find a lot of enjoyment in that.”  


“So, are you asking me to step outside of our relationship and sleep with someone? That’s not how these things usually work.”

 

“I’m encouraging my gorgeous, clever, sexy as hell lover to think about the possibility of adding-” Sherlock walked over to John and pulled his mostly naked form into his arms. “Greg into a fun night.”

 

“Are you interested in fucking Greg?”

 

Sherlock leaned in to start kissing around John’s jaw. “I’m not opposed.”

 

John took a step back. “I really don’t want to start something. We’ve had sex the last four nights-”

 

“Six!” Sherlock grinned, stepping closing to John.

 

“I’m an old man. I just want to sleep,” John pulled Sherlock into his arms, and kissed the pulse point under his jaw line.  “Please don’t make me use my captain voice. I’d like to go to bed early and then maybe tomorrow we’ll play.”

 

Sherlock nodded, and kissed the top of John’s head. “Are you sleeping with me tonight?”

 

“Yes, love.”

 

Sherlock let go of John and removed his clothes. He threw himself into the bed with John following shortly after. John layed half on Sherlock, half off him. “Good night, John,” Sherlock said, sweetly.

 

“Good night my lover,” John said. After a moment he added, “Really, Sherl? Greg?”

 

“Yes, John. Greg’s always been attracted to you. It seems he’s finally aware of it.” Sleepily Sherlock replied. It lacked any real typical Sherlockian bite.

 

“And you’d go for it, if I pursued it?”

 

“Yes, John.”

 

John stopped talking, but didn’t stop thinking about fucking Greg Lestrade.

  


 

A few weeks later is when John finally brought it up to Sherlock again. Sherlock was pacing around the apartment, while John was sitting peacefully sipping tea. Sherlock was working through a new case- an eight- and John was relaxing in the peace of the moment.

 

“Sherlock,” John said, calmly. “Have you solved the case?”

 

“Oh, yes,” Sherlock grinned at his boyfriend. “It was the husband’s boyfriend.”

 

“Fantastic. Why don’t you text Greg?”

 

“Too busy.”

 

“What’s going on that beautiful mind of yours, Lock, my love?”

 

Sherlock froze like a deer in the headlights. “A lot of things, John.” he said, softly. Something inside of him told him to lower his head, so he did.

 

“Anything you need to discuss with me?” John asked, softly. No malice in his voice. No threat either.

 

“No, sir,” Sherlock lied, easily.

 

“Sir?” John asked, with a bit of curiosity.

 

Sherlock nodded, and came over to kneel at John’s feet. “Oh,” John said, reaching out to stroke Sherlock’s head. Sherlock leaned into his touch. “Do you want to discuss something, my dear boy?”

 

“Yes, please,” Sherlock answered softly.

 

John quietly stroked his boyfriend’s head, and let him think. Finally, John said softly, “Are you waiting for permission?”

 

“Yes, please, sir,” Sherlock said, tearfully.

 

“Sherlock, please talk freely, but respectfully.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Sherlock took a deep breathe, then said, “Sir, I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to try to direct the scene the other day. It’s-” He said, with a rasp as tears flowed freely. “I was so mad about-”

 

“Is that my fault you couldn’t control your temper?”

 

“No, sir. You try so hard to teach me to be good,” Sherlock said, clutching at his lover’s pants.

 

“And what are the agreed upon punishments?”

 

Sherlock sighed, but said quickly. “15 hits with the cane, have to ask permission to do anything, wear the cage for 1 week, or no orgasms for a prescribed amount of time.”

 

“We tried the cane, didn’t we? Did it work?” John asked, calmly stroking Sherlock’s curls.

 

“No, sir. I didn’t even try to behave,” Sherlock admitted sadly, still crying a bit.

 

“So we put the cage on, and what happened then?”

 

“I picked the lock.” Sherlock admitted, shamefully.

 

“Quite genius on your behalf, but all it did was…”

 

“Piss you off more.”

 

“Clever lad,” John agreed, still idly playing with Sherlock’s curls. “So, then what happened, my boy?”

 

“You put a new silicon cage on and added another punishment.”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“I like the new cage, but I hate the punishment. I want to come,” Sherlock said, crying again in earnest.

 

John pulled his hand away from Sherlock’s head. Sherlock returned to his protocol position with his chin tucked into his chest and his hands clasped together behind his back. Tears flowed freely.

 

“I thought you asked me to take care of you? I thought the reason we decided to play was to give you some structure. Some support. I thought that you wanted to learn some discipline. Did you think it would be easy?”

 

“Yes!” Sherlock sobbed, tears running down his face.

 

“You idiot boy!” John said with a bite in his voice. “That was foolish.”

 

“I know, sir! I know!” Sherlock cried out. He was frustrated with himself because he knew John expected better of him.

 

“Do you want to stop? Do you want to go back to mediocre? Because I will-”

 

“No!” Sherlock said, making eye contact with John. His eyes were pleading and tearing up again.

 

Truthfully it broke John’s heart to see Sherlock so upset. John wanted to fall to his own knees and kiss him all over to soothe away the tears. But Captain Watson was running the show currently and he saw a boy yearning for structure.

 

“I need tea, boy,” John said, holding his mug out to Sherlock. “You may take it and go make me tea. Don’t spill it. I’d like some biscuits too. Sherlock,” he added, as an afterthought. “When you come back your face will be dry and no more tears shall spill from it today. Understood?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Sherlock agreed, reaching out to take the tea cup. He went into the kitchen, and set to work.

 

John sat in his chair, and pulled his cell phone out. He saw a message from Greg.

 

 _Let me look at my schedule, but I think that match would be perfect. GL_

 

_Fantastic! I’ll order tickets and if you can’t make it, I’ll ask Mike or someone. JW_

 

_I’ll make it! GL_

 

“Sir?” Sherlock asked, appearing around the door frame. “We’re out of biscuits. May I run to the store to get some?”

 

John looked at him, considering his state. “Are you in any state to be outside of the apartment? What opinion would others form of me if I let you out of the apartment in your current state?”

 

Sherlock shook his head. “No sir, but I don’t want to disappoint you again.”

 

“Give Mrs. H a call. I bet she’ll bring you some biscuits.”  


“Thank you for your help, sir,” Sherlock said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed her number, and had a short discussion with her.

 

“Good news?” John asked, mildly.

 

“Yes, sir. Mrs. H has biscuits,” Sherlock disappeared into the kitchen to tend to the boiling teapot. He reappeared as Mrs. H knocked then popped her head in.

 

“No clients today, boys?” she asked, as she hastened over to Sherlock holding the tea tray.

 

“Oh, no, Mrs. H,” John supplied helpfully. Sherlock smiled nicely at Mrs. H. “We’re playing a game right now.”  


“Oh!” Mrs. H said with a small smile. She placed a box of biscuits on the tray. Gently she pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s curls. She walked over to John and kissed his forehead too. “Take care of our boy, huh?”

 

“I’m trying Mrs. H.” John smiled happily at her.

 

“You’re doing good work, John Watson.”

 

“I’m not a saint, Mrs. H. Just a man trying to make my boyfriend better.”  


“Humanity thanks you,” Mrs. H grins as she went out of the apartment.

 

Sherlock didn’t say anything verbally, but his eyes shone. Whether it was from mirth or pride (a bit of both truthfully), John refused to hazard a guess. Sherlock placed the tea tray down on the tiny table. He served John tea, and returned to his kneeling position.

 

“Would you like tea, my boy?”

 

“No thank you, sir,” Sherlock said.

 

“Would you like a biscuit?” John asked,picking one out of the box. Sherlock nodded and turned his face to his boyfriend. He held his mouth open and John placed the cookie in his mouth. Sherlock lowered his head to chew it thoughtfully.

 

“I’m sorry, Captain,” Sherlock said, finally. “I’m sorry I’m so willful. I’m trying-” he cut himself off, with a pinch. He had to keep the tears at bay. “I want to be better, sir.” Sherlock said, struggling to remain calm.

 

“Take a deep breathe, my boy. You’re doing well, but I know you can do better so I’m pushing you there.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“Another biscuit?” John inquired, as he sipped his tea.

 

“No thank you, sir.”

 

“Sherlock, I’d like to discuss something with you. Would you like to remain on your knees or sit on your chair?”

 

“Knees, please, sir.”

 

“I’d like to discuss adding Greg Lestrade into our fun night.”

 

“In which way do you mean?”

 

“I’d like to take him out to a football match and then bring him home and screw him. I’d like you to be a willing participant, but I understand if you prefer not to be.”

 

“Will this be during my punishment?”

 

“Yes, most likely. If that affects your answer I understand.”

 

Sherlock nodded, and stood up from his protocol position to signify they were equals again.

 

Sherlock stopped at the tea pot, and poured himself some tea. He carried it over to his consulting chair and sank into it. “I want to be apart of it, in any way.”

 

“Even if it means you’re tied up and gagged?”

 

“Yes,” Sherlock nodded, sipping his tea. “My head is much quieter. Thank you, John.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that, my love,” John smiled kindly at Sherlock.

 

“So, John, now that the fun is over, am I allowed to come?”

 

“Still a no.” John smiled.

 

Sherlock sighed. “Worth a try.”

 

“No it wasn’t, idiot.”

  
  


It was a few weeks more until John enacted his plan.

 

Sherlock came out of his mind palace to see bags on the counter. He went over to the counter, to rifle through the bags.

 

_Excellent! John’s back. He must have brought me a treat. He always does._

 

He pulled out a can of peas, and dropped it.

 

_Boring!_

 

He pulled out loose tea leaves. He placed them to the side. He pulled out milk. He put that away in the fridge, and picked a different bag.  

 

He pulled out a box of pasta, and sauce. He looked in the bag and saw ground turkey.

 

_Mmm. Spaghetti for dinner tonight. There must be- Ahhh, yes. Garlic bread!_

 

He abandoned that bag in favor of a new one. He pulled out boxed cereal with one hand. In the other, he pulled out a black box with gold writing on it. He flipped the box over. It said SKYN on it. Underneath it, it read “polyurethane condoms”.

 

“John!” Sherlock shouted, his mind going a mile a minute.

 

Sherlock listened, his mind louder than anything in the whole city. He stalked to the playroom, and swung the door open. He didn’t see John. He stalked over to the bathroom. He cracked the door open to see John sitting on the toilet.

 

“Privacy, Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock barged right in the small space, and started pacing back and forth. “This is a shitty way to say you’re leaving me!” He shakes the box at John.

 

John sighed, resting his chin on his hands.“Boundaries, Sherl. We talked about this. Give me 5 minutes.”

 

Sherlock is still moving around the room like a tornado. “Why should I leave? Do you need to cancel your plans, now that your boyfriend knows what’s going on?”

 

“So I can clean my arse, you cock”

 

Sherlock paused in his pacing to study John. He blinked his eyes, surprised they were in the bathroom. He stares at John angrily, then sweeps out of the bathroom slamming the door.

 

John emerged from the bathroom, drying his hands. “When you’re ready to talk about it, sit in your seat.” he calmly says, turning his back to the pacing figure in the other room.

 

He placed the ground turkey and garlic bread in the fridge. He placed the pasta and sauce next to the stove. John took his time putting the groceries away. He placed the loose tea leaves on the tray. He added Sherlock’s forgotten prize, ginger nuts, to the tray too.

 

John glanced over his shoulder to see where Sherlock was. The chairs were empty. John turned back to the counter, and pulled his phone out. He pulled up the Angelo’s menu and struggled with placing a digital order. It took him a minute, but he figured it out.

 

At this point, John’s unable to ignore the tea kettle whistling. He pulls it off the stove and poured himself a cup. He places it carefully on the tray. He grabs the tray and walks over to his seat.

 

He sat carefully down in his chair, and watched Sherlock pace. It’s almost dizzying to see him do this, if John hadn’t been so used to it. He heard a loud exhale from Sherlock as he walked behind his own chair. He touched it, gently, then shook his head as he walked away.

 

John finished his tea, and ate a ginger nut. John smiled at his dear, stupid boyfriend. Sherlock was grumbling and complaining to himself. John ate another ginger nut. They were not his favorite biscuits, they were Sherlock’s.  John grabbed the teapot, and accidentally touched the side of the pot. It was only luke warm.\

 

He sighed as he stood up and grabbed the pot, ignoring Sherlock as he made his way to the kitchen. He placed the pot on the stove and switched it on. He made to turn around and walked right into his pouting boyfriend.

 

“I’m ready, John.” Sherlock said, still clutching the box of condoms.

 

“You know what I need you to do.” John encouraged him. John slipped around him, and opened the fridge. He didn’t need anything, but he had to get away from Sherlock. He shut the door, and saw Sherlock staring at him.

 

“What are you doing?” Sherlock asked, curiously.

 

“Go sit and I’ll be in.”

 

Sherlock turned on his heel and sulked away. He threw himself down into his consulting chair. John leaned against the kitchen table and waited for the kettle to boil. Once it was boiled, John grabbed it and brought it to the living room. He poured Sherlock a cup, and then one for himself. He handed Sherlock a cup and passed some biscuits to Sherlock. He ate a third one himself.

 

John sat down calmly, and picked up his tea cup. He crossed his legs at the knees, and leaned back. Before speaking, he took a sip of tea. “Sherlock, why were you snooping through the grocery bags?”

 

“I know you got me treats. So I went looking for them.  I got distracted when I found condoms. All I could think was “why is he leaving me?” I don’t want it to be true. Are you leaving me?”

 

“That’s really what you want to ask right now? Wouldn’t a better question be to ask why did I buy condoms?”

“It’s obvious John why you bought condoms.” Sherlock said, imperiously. He sighed, “To have sex. Even I know that.”

 

“Congratulations, love. You know basic sex ed.”

 

Sherlock exhaled annoyed. He waved his hands imperiously. “What are the condoms for John?”

 

“Thank you so much for asking. They’re for when _we_ fuck Greg.” John smirked, then added in a bored tone. “Together as boyfriends.”

 

Sherlock opened his mouth, then closed it. He opened it again, squeaking out, “I guess I may have” He cleared his throat. “Overreacted.”

 

“So you think it’s a good idea?” John asked, with a smile. He sipped his tea again.

 

“Of course I do, love.”

 

“Awesome. I bought you footie tickets.”

 

Sherlock stared at John as if that was the worst idea he ever heard. “That would be. Acceptable. Thank you, John.” He picked up his tea cup and gulped it down. “Is the kettle still warm?”

 

“Yes, would you like another cuppa?”

 

“Please.” Sherlock said, holding his cup out to John. John stared at him, then lazily smiled, and sipped his own tea contently.

 

“Well you know where the tea kettle is.”

 

 

Finally, John acted on his attraction to Greg.

 

John looked his gorgeous boyfriend over. He was ready for date night. A tight fitting V neck t-shirt with black cargo shorts on. He had on trainers (fresh from the box John was sure.) He looked different from his fitted button down shirt and trousers, but still incredible.

 

“God, ‘Lock.” John let the moan escape his lips. “If I hadn’t had you twice today, I’d have you a third time. You are some sort of sin.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Sherlock murmured, with a lowered head. He glanced over to John who was wearing a Manchester United jersey with khakis shorts. His trainers were not new, but clean nonetheless. “You’re very handsome yourself.”

 

John laughed, and pulled Sherlock into his arms. “Sherlock, thank you so much my darling boy. You’ve been so behaved today. I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Sherlock said, nuzzling his cheek into John’s neck.

 

“Would you like to stay home, have some Sherlock time?” John offered, placing little kisses on Sherlock’s head.

 

“No, thank you, sir.”

 

John stopped kissing him, and tipped his head up to catch Sherlock’s eyes. “I know that we’ve been scening all day, but if you’d like to stop for the game-”

 

Sherlock’s eyes got big, and he shook his head. “No thank you, sir. I’m good.”

 

“Now, you’re good. But if you decide later that you don’t want to and you misbehave, I won’t be kind.”

 

Sherlock listened to John’s words, and nodded. “I’ll behave sir.”

 

“Sherlock, I’m asking you because if you misbehave, I’m going to safe word and leave the game.”

 

Sherlock’s eyes got big. “No, sir! I’ll be on my best behavior.”

 

“I’m so proud of you.” John said, again, kissing his forehead. “Are you still ok with us bringing Greg home?”

“I’m looking forward to it, actually. It’s going to be so much fun.” Sherlock smiles, as he tried to tilt his chin down but was prevented by John’s finger.

 

“I think so too. But remember, every orgasm I have, brings us closer to you getting the cage off.”

 

“Three more.” Sherlock blushed, tilting his head down, with a grin.

 

“What have you learned from this?” John asked him, gently stroking Sherlock’s cheek.

 

“When I’m struggling, I need to ask for help.” Sherlock said after a moment, he added, “And I need to stop trying to be in charge when you’re taking care of me.”

 

John nodded, satisfied. “Are you ready to go?”

 

“Just one kiss before we go?”

 

“Hey, of course.” John smiled kindly at his boyfriend before their lips met.

 

Sherlock smiled happily and tucked his head on John’s shoulder. “I’ve got my keys, my wallet. Tickets. My cell phone. You ready to go?” John asked kindly, before he kissed Sherlock’s head. He crossed the threshold of the apartment, but stopped when he heard a little whine.

 

“May I join you, sir?”

 

“Yes, darling. Please do.” Sherlock hurried out of the apartment and down the steps. John laughed to himself and locked the apartment.

 

“Going out, Mrs. H!” John called as they went by. “Footie match!”

 

As soon as they get outside, Sherlock is able hail a cab. The ride to Greg’s place is short. Sherlock waits in the cab as John goes up to the door. John knocked on the door and turned back to smile nervously at Sherlock.

 

“John! Hey!” Greg grinned at him, opening the door.

 

“Greg.” John smiled. “Can we talk before we go?”

 

“Uh, sure. Do you want to come in?”

 

“No, just.” John shook his head, then exhaled. “I have invited you to come out under false pretenses. I have very dirty intentions towards you.”

 

“Dirty?”

 

“I want to fuck you.” John said bluntly.

 

“Pardon?” Greg asked, not wanting to believe his ears.

 

John smiled widely. He touched his neck a bit bashfully. “I want to have sex with you. Sherlock wants to also.”

 

“Sherlock?”

 

“We’re a package deal. You must know that.”

 

“Yeah, I do, but I figured that Sherlock only liked you. Not men in general.”

 

“Oh, he’s a total fag. I’m bisexual.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. If you join us in the car, it means you want to have sex with us. If you join us at the game, we’ll stay friends.”

 

“You don’t think this is a bad idea?”

 

“You’re asking me?” John laughed. “I’m fucking dating my roommate. All I know is ever since your voicemail, I’ve had the filthiest thoughts of sucking your cock under your desk at work, dragging you to the bathroom, pushing you against the wall at a crime scene.”

 

“Jesus John! I have neighbors!” Greg looked around, to see if anyone heard them. No one was out on the street.

 

“Yeah, well. I hope they bought earplugs.”

 

“Here?”

 

“Well, you can come back to Baker Street with Sherlock and I. We don’t have to be quiet. Plus, I can show you some of Sherlock’s dirtiest tricks.”

 

“You’re assuming that I’m joining you.” Greg grinned, feeling like he had the upper hand.

 

John smiled, almost kindly, but it was too much of a leer to be completely innocent.

 

“Ex-Army, remember? You’re not the first authority figure I’ve picked up. I know all the signs; lustful looks, smiles when I catch you checking me out, distraction all over your when I’m around. But if you don’t want to fuck us, then I’ll see you at the game, mate.”  

 

John turned to walk back to the car, but paused.

 

“If you want to join us, come sit in the car. Otherwise I’ll see you there.”

 

John hadn’t even taken two steps when Greg overtook him. John was pulled into strong arms, and had strange lips planted on his. It wasn’t unexpected in the least. John moaned, then pressed himself closer to Greg.

 

Hungrily, Greg explored John’s mouth. He left his hands roam a bit to John’s bum. He gave an affectionate squeeze, then broke the kiss with a laugh.

 

“Mmm, yeah. You’ll do.” Greg said, confidently before striding to the cab.

 

John chuckled to himself and ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah, you’ll do fine.”  With a stupid grin on his face, he joined the men in the cab. As soon as John was settled, Sherlock laid his head against John’s shoulder.

 

“A little snuggly, my boy?” John said, wrapping his arm around Sherlock’s shoulders. He felt a nod. “Go on, darling boy. Say hello to Greg. Chat freely. Mind your manners.”

 

“Hello, Mr. Lestrade.” Sherlock murmured politely. He did not make eye contact, though.  “How are you this fine evening?”

 

“Great, Cheers. How are you?”

 

“Superb, Mr. Lestrade. Thank you for being so kind to ask. I heard you also enjoy a football match.”

“Uh, yeah. I enjoy a good match.” Greg looked at John, questioningly. Sherlock snuggled closer to John, and closed his eyes contently. “What’s going on with Sherlock? He doesn’t even know my first name- and now it’s all “Mr. Lestrade!” Can you explain?”

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Sherlock asked, quietly. The panic in his voice was just noticeable.

 

“Oh, no, boy.” John smiled, then kissed his head. “Greg is just confused because typically you’re a giant jerk to him.” Sherlock nodded. John turned to Greg kindly. “Sherlock’s on his best behavior today because I told him if he’s rude to you, then he’s going to get in bigger trouble.”

 

“Trouble?”

 

“Oh, well.” John grinned. “You know how he is. Constantly a pain in my arse.”

 

“I’m behaving tonight, sir!” Sherlock said, insistently.

 

“Sir? God, you’ve got to teach me that one.”  Greg said, with a laugh.

 

“I can’t teach it.” John grinned, as he glanced down at his boy again. Dark wild curls were pressed to his good shoulder. He could feel Sherlock’s calm, even breaths on his neck. “Wait until I suck your cock. You’ll call me “sir” too.”

 

Greg went red at that comment. “Jesus, John. you can’t say stuff like that.”

 

Sherlock whined in jealousy. “Shh, yes, darling slut. I know. Very soon.”

 

“I want head when I’m allowed.” Sherlock said, placing his post-punishment sex request.

 

“Of course. Anything you want.” John agreed, eyeing Greg to judge his reaction. He still had shock written all over his face.

 

“Head, then I want to top you, sir.”

 

“In three more orgasms. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Yes, my sir.” Sherlock said, placing the tiniest kiss on John’s neck.

 

“You must be confused.” John added, glancing at Greg. “Sherlock and I engage in BDSM sometimes. Despite how abrasive and commanding the brat is, he loves nothing more than servicing me. I found I enjoy being his-” John laughed a minute. “Yeah, I’m his dom. We don’t really use those titles. I’m his Captain and he’s my slut or boy. We don’t live the lifestyle, but we do engage quite a bit. However, it’s not all fun and games. Sometimes my slut gets in trouble. Like right now. Slut, tell Greg why you’re in trouble.”

 

Sherlock picked his head up off his Captain’s shoulder, and looked at Greg through his eyelashes.

 

 _A look like that shouldn’t be so damn attractive, but god damn was it ever!_ Greg thought.

 

“Because I failed to trust my Captain during a scene. I tried to top from the bottom.” He bit his lip, and turned his head back to John’s chest. “But I’ve been so behaved since then? Haven’t I sir?”

 

“Your behavior is exemplary.”

 

“I’ve heard him call you sir, before.” Greg said, suddenly.

 

“Sometimes at a crime scene, he’s behaved rather ill-mannered. Captain makes an appearance.”

 

“I’ve seen old pictures of you from the Army. If you were my commanding officer, I’d definitely call you “sir””

John grinned ruefully. “I’m just John to you. I certainly won’t try to… Dominate you this time. Although I’m open to it as a future suggestion. Of course, that means a lot of discussion and exploration.”

 

“Can we just save that for another time?” Greg asked. John nodded.

 

“Sir’s very good to me, Mr. Lestrade.” Sherlock spoke up, with adoration in his voice.

 

“Thank you, boy.” John kissed Sherlock’s curls, gently. “What other questions do you have Greg?”

 

“I have a lot of questions. For you both.” He paused a moment, and John gave him the time to think. “First, a comment, then a question. I’ve never slept with a man before. I’ve never seen a scene, not even a straight one. So my question is, what is my role?”

 

“That’s ok, Greg. Again, I’m not asking you to play a role. I’m asking you to be Greg Lestrade and fuck us. You like oral sex? Do you like topping? We can provide those things for you.”

 

“I like both of those things. Sometimes.” He added, turning a delicate shade of pink. “I think about how it feels to have your cock in my arse.”

 

“It’s lovely, Mr. Lestrade.” Sherlock piped up. “Your fantasy probably doesn’t do it justice.”

 

“Hush, lad.” John said, with pink cheeks. “We’ll play it by ear, Greg. I know that typically a footie match means getting pissed, but I prefer my partners sober.”

 

“Ok. I can live with that.” Greg nodded, his understanding. “How is this going to work?”

 

“We’re going to enjoy the match and afterwards, we’ll head to Baker Street. I’ll tie my boy up-”

 

“I want to see that.”

 

“Don’t interrupt me.” John said, sharply, trying not to let Captain come out. “Then once Sherlock’s on display, I plan on kissing you until you’re weak, then that cock of yours needs my mouth.” John licked his lips at the thought. “Greg,” he asked, making eye contact through his lashes. “Can you feel your cock in my warm, wet hole? My slightly rough tongue running along the bottom of your cock to the so sensitive head? Can you imagine the way-”

 

Greg lunged at John, and pulled him into a kiss. It was all tongue and teeth and pure want. Sherlock groaned slightly, and watched both men in awe. John grinned into Greg’s mouth as his hands wandered under the slightly older man’s shirt.

 

“God!” John groaned breaking the kiss. He leaned in to kiss up Greg’s neck. Greg placed both hands on both of Sherlock’s cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. Sherlock was as gentle in his kisses as John was rough. Greg groaned against the younger man’s mouth. John worked his way up the older man’s neck leaving the tiniest of bruises there. He sucked in an earlobe, and managed to get one stroke in before Greg pulled away from both the men laughing.

 

“I’m ticklish.”

 

John glanced at the DI who was looking deliciously disheveled. Sherlock was grinning as he placed his lips next to John’s ear. “I want to suck his cock.”

 

John shuddered in pleasure. “Soon, my boy.” He received an affectionate nip before he felt his boy snuggled into his arm.

 

“I seem to remember everyone wearing vinyl gloves at a crime scene. Are you allergic to latex? What about STI testing? My boy and I just got our results back. We’re clean.”

 

“He’s clean.” Sherlock said, matter of factly. “He mentioned to me seven months ago that he was done with women. Molly ended it, and I know he’s had testing since then-”

 

“How have you come across this knowledge?” Greg inquired, glancing at John’s expression. He was amused.

 

“I saw the lab results on your desk when you invited me in a week ago.”

 

“Eavesdropping, Sherlock?” Greg made a disappointed sound. “I can’t say I’m surprised you snooped. It is what you do best-”

 

“You technically invite him to snoop professionally.” John pointed out with a grin.

 

Greg nodded his agreement. “I am allergic to latex.”

 

John kissed Sherlock on his unruly curls. “Very good observation, boy.” Sherlock preened happily under the praise. “I assumed Sherlock was correct, so I already bought polyurethane condoms. They’re great for anal sex and protection of STIs.”

 

“I didn’t even think of that.” Greg admitted, as they pulled up to the arena.

 

“Sherlock, pay the bill and join us outside.” Sherlock pulled his wallet out to handle the bill. John kissed Sherlock’s cheek as he watched Greg exit the car. John followed, and waited for his boyfriend to join them.

Sherlock quickly exited the taxi, and came over to hold hands. John took his hand confindentally, and reached out towards Greg, but pulled back. Greg laughed, and took John’s free hand. Together the three men walked to the gate. Greg was nervous, John was confident, and Sherlock was serene.

 

“It’s ok to touch me. I’m not the fragile kind.” Greg joked.

 

“I’m sorry, Greg. You have an important job. I don’t want you to get in trouble.” John said, with a squeeze of his hand.

 

“I’m a DI. No one cares about how I entertain myself.”

 

Sherlock glanced at John, then said softly. “You would say “image matters” but I agree with Greg. Why does it matter that sir loves me? Or Mr. Lestrade for that matter?”

 

John sighed, and shook his head. “Boy, don’t talk about things you don’t know about.” He let go of his boys’ hands and pulled the tickets out. “Who’s going to let a gay surgeon work on them?” He handed the employee the tickets.

 

If Sherlock wasn’t in his subspace, he’d have huffed and scoffed, “Old fashioned notion. Every loves a soldier.” Since he was in his subspace, he didn’t respond.

 

“There are other gay people who always need some work.” Greg grinned, with a wink at Sherlock. “Plus you’re gorgeous. Everyone would want you to be their doctor.”

 

“Hush, now… Love.” John grinned cheekily at Greg.

 

John waited until they were through the gates before he kissed Sherlock’s cheek. “Why don’t you find our seats? Do you need money for something to eat? I expect you to eat tonight.”

 

“No, sir.” Sherlock’s chocolate brown eyes met John’s crystalline blue ones and a conversation passed between them. Sherlock broke the eye contact with a nod. “Shall I text you where to go?”

 

“Yes, good idea, my lad.”

 

Sherlock looked at his ticket, and then walked left.

 

John grabbed Greg’s hand and pulled him right. He found an empty closet and pulled Greg in. He pushed the door shut and slammed Greg against the door. He worked at opening Greg’s shorts.

 

“Just something to take the edge off.” John said, tugging shorts and pants down. “Holy fuck, Greg. You’re huge.”

 

Greg gulped audibly. “I’m not quiet.”

 

“I don’t want you to be.” John purred his lips against Greg’s ear, as he started to kiss along his newest lovers’ jaw. John wrapped his hand around the other man’s hardened cock. He stroke it lazily, almost bored. “Open my shorts.” He commanded, bringing his lips to Greg’s. John kissed him fiercely, as the other man fumbled with his task. John smoothly stroked Greg’s cock like it was his own.

 

Finally John felt his cock hit cool air. He grabbed his cock with his free hand and pulled the two cocks together. With one hand he held the two cocks together, and the other he played with the pre-come leaking from the heads. He covered his palm and fingers. He switched his hands, and used his free hand to pull Greg into another kiss.

 

John stroked both cocks with smooth steady strokes. He kissed Greg like he needed his lips to breathe. Greg used his two free hands to run them over John’s body. John broke the kiss, and leaned down to watch his hand movements. His tongue stuck out of his mouth.

 

John increased the speed squeezing the cocks as he went up. He continued his movement as Greg’s mouth ran.  “God, John. You’re gorgeous. I can’t believe how fucking talented you are. God damn it.”

 

“Tell me how good I am.” John moaned, enjoying himself more than he’d admit.

 

“Fucking hell, John. Your touch makes me… fuck. I’m so close.”

 

John grinned wickedly “You’re so eager to please me, Greg.” He teased as he fell to his knees. He slurped Greg’s cock into his mouth. Greg’s fingers tangled into John’s hair and he held his head firmly.

 

“S’ good.” Greg whined, as John’s head bobbed up and down on his cock. He sucked as he moved his head. He braced himself against the door, as he worked. Greg started moving his hips against John’s bobbing.

John pulled all the way out, and sucked gently on the head. He used a hand to stroke him moving as fast as possible. Greg was moaning, and pulling at John’s hair. Rougher than he would a woman’s, but still not hard enough for John.

 

“Harder.” John gasped, as he swallowed Greg down sucking the whole way in. Greg pulled John’s hair the hardest he had yet, as he orgasmed down John’s throat.

 

John groaned in pleasure, as he pulled off Greg. He stroked himself quickly to completion, leaning his head on Greg’s thigh. He marked the flesh as he came.

 

John was panting and coming down from his high when he felt the fingers in his hair unclench. Some of those fingers picked up come filled fingers and licked them clean.

 

Greg actually groaned as he licked John’s hands clean. John struggled to his feet. Calmly John tucked Greg’s soft cock away, and helped him with his fly. Greg returned the favor.

 

“And how was that, my love?”

 

Greg shrugged, as he tried to put John’s cock away. John laughed, and pushed his hands away. John tucked his own junk away. He fixed his own pants. “It wasn’t terrible. Just not great.”

 

John smiled at him, and leaned in to kiss Greg. Greg met him half way. They smashed their lips together for just a brief moment.

 

John slurred his question because he was still feeling a little heady from the orgasm. “Doyou wannagosee a match?”

 

“Not really. I’d like more please.”

 

“Me too.” John agreed, smoothing his new partners clothing out. Greg pulled the door open, and made a “after you” motion. John went first, and grabbed Greg’s hand on the way out. Greg allowed John to pull him away from the door, and they walked left together. John fished his cell phone out of his pocket and followed the directions.

 

The two men stopped for food and drink. They waited patiently making faces at each other and laughing. They carried the food back to Sherlock. They sat down to enjoy the match, and eat their food.

 

“Successful, sir?” Sherlock asks John shyly. John kissed his boyfriend’s hand, and nipped it gently. A very small nod was just visible.

 

The match didn’t go as fast as it should, but it was well tolerated by Sherlock. John kept reaching over to take both men’s hands. He felt so loved, and happy.

  


In the cab ride home, there were sly glances and chaste kisses between the two older men. Sherlock was content to just watch, knowing his turn was coming.

 

 

 

Before the cab pulled up to the house, John squeezed Sherlock’s hand. “When we get home, you’ll pay the cab driver. Greg and I will head upstairs and get ready. I also want you to stop in and see Mrs. H. Tell her we’ll be a little loud and a little busy. Do you understand me, boy?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Sherlock nodded.

 

Greg and John exited the cab as soon as it stopped. They went up the seventeen steps and into the apartment. John took his shoes off and left them by the door. “Leave yours there, too. The lad will take care of them.”

 

John pulled his shirt off. He carelessly threw it down. When John turned around to speak to Greg, he saw the older man with his jaw on the floor.

 

“You’re fucking gorgeous.”

 

“Thank you, Greg. I guess I’m not too bad.” John turned back to the windows to force them open.

 

“You are fucking breathe-taking.” Greg said, coming up behind him. He ran his hands over John’s back in awe. “Jesus. You are so muscular.”

 

“I like to open the… uh.. Windows.” John tried to tell Greg, as Greg stepped closer to him. He could feel Greg’s hard-on forming against his arse. “I enjoy when Sherlock’s loud.” John swallowed hard, to focus on the words struggling to come out. Greg ran his arms over John’s mostly defined abs and hardened nipples. He focused on the twin peaks, running his rough palms over them. “The neighbors. They. Uh… Stopped complaining when Sherlock shot at them.”

 

“You’re a mad bastard.”

 

“You’re about to find out.” John laughed, leaning back against him.

 

Sherlock came in the door, and snagged up the shoes. He took them over to the pile. He glanced at John who turned just in time to see the question in his eyes. He nodded.

 

John tapped Greg’s arms to release him. He pulled him over to his consulting chair, and stood by it.

“Sir? May I have ten minutes to prepare myself?” Sherlock asked, as he stood up from straightening the shoes up.

 

“What will you do in those ten minutes?” John asked, still holding Greg’s hand. Sherlock stepped over to John, and snuggled into his free arm.

 

Sherlock blushed pink, but lowered his head against John’s neck. “Undress, bath, shave, wash my hair, and brush my teeth. When I’m ready to start, I’ll come kneel next to you.”

 

John kissed Sherlock’s head. “Reasonable, my slut.”  John released Sherlock and threw himself into his chair. “Tea, lad.”

 

“Mr. Lestrade, would you like some tea? I can have the kettle ready in no time.”

 

“Oh, no thank you.”

 

“Captain Watson, would you like some tea?” Sherlock asked, looking his lover over. John smiled wickedly at him.

 

“None for me. I need you to strip down, fetch your key, and come back to me. You may walk.” John dismissed him, with a wave.

 

He pulled Greg over to him and leaned up to kiss him. “When the boy calls you Mr. Lestrade, I want to fuck you into oblivion.” He pulled Greg’s lips to his and enjoyed kissing the other man.

 

John felt rather than saw Sherlock. He pulled away from Greg when he was ready to, and turned his eyes towards Sherlock. John held his hand out for the key. Sherlock placed it carefully, keeping his eyes downcast.

“Greg, what do you think of the boy?”

 

Sherlock turned himself slowly to show the oldest man his body. Greg looked him over appreciatively. He licked his lips, and smiled. “I think he’s mighty fine, John.”

 

“Clarification, Sir. Am I allowed to talk freely or must I remain silent unless spoken too?”

 

“Use discretion.” John said, leaning forward. “Do not play with yourself, whore, or I’ll put the cage back on for six full months. I won’t play with you the entire time. Understood? I’m sure Greg won’t mind visiting me.” Greg grinned at the thought of having more sex with John.

 

 _Ridiculous I want more, when we haven’t even had any to begin with. I mean that handjob was fan-fucking-tastic._ Greg thought to himself.

 

John glanced at Sherlock’s face. Sherlock lifted his eyes to meet John’s. There in those gorgeous, brown eyes John saw a fierce determination to finish his punishment successfully. John pulled him in for a kiss. Sherlock complied happily. “Yes, sir.”

 

John placed his forehead to Sherlocks, and rubbed his nose against his boyfriend’s. “I’m so proud of you. You are so close to finishing.”

 

“I can last for two more orgasms, Captain. I can.” Sherlock promised.

 

John unlocked the cage, and handed it to him. “Go on, my boy. I’m going to entertain Greg.” John couldn’t resist stroking along Sherlock’s cock.

 

“Thank you sir.” Sherlock said, then glanced at Greg. “Mr. Lestrade, if you’ll excuse me.”

 

“Ten minutes, boy. Not a moment longer.”

 

“Yes, sir. Shall I set a timer?”

 

“No timer is ever as accurate as your internal one.” John said, then glanced at Greg. “Well hello there.” John reached out with his palm to touch Greg’s erection through the shorts. Greg groaned slightly, and sat down on John’s lap.

 

John pulled Greg’s jersey off over his head before he leaned in to kiss him. He ran his hands over the tanned skin. “God your body is amazing.” John groaned in between kisses.

 

“Mine? No, yours is. Jesus John, where have you been-” he tried to ask, but John’s mouth claimed his again.

 

For a few minutes, they made out like teenagers. Kissing and groping like it was their job. Greg slid to his knees elegantly. He fumbled with John’s bottoms, but they laughed it off. Finally he managed to pull John’s shorts and pants off.

 

“Fuck, John.” he said, spitting into his palm. “I’ve been wanting to get my hands on your for months now.”

 

“Well, I’m here. Touch me.” John growled.

 

Greg bit his lip, and wrapped his wet hand around John’s hard, leaking cock. He gave an experimental stroke. Unsure what to do, he tried it again.

 

“Firmer.” John demanded. Greg stroked him harder this time, and watched John bite his lip. Greg grinned as he stroked him. “Don’t treat me so gently, Greg.” John panted, goading him.

 

Greg ran his hand the length of John’s cock with a closed fist, squeezing tightly.

 

“More.” John groaned, as the older man worked.

 

“Bit greedy, yeah?” Greg asked as he reveled in the feeling of John’s cock getting harder.

 

 _I caused that. Me._ Greg marveled, he greedily looked John over.

 

Greg slid his hand to the base before he leaned over John’s cock. He let his lips just graze the leaking head. He paused a moment to collect his thoughts. John squirmed and whined waiting for Greg to move.

 

“Come on.” John said, breathlessly.

 

Greg finally opened his mouth and gently placed his lips gently at the head. He licked as slowly as he was able to while still stroking him. John groaned loudly, and placed his hands on Greg’s head. He fisted the older man’s hair and pulled.

 

Sherlock walked out to see his Sir’s eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, and Greg on his knees pleasing his Captain. He still had three minutes to finish his routine, but fuck that.

 

Sherlock came and sank into his protocol position. John’s hand felt for his boy. He grabbed a fistful of curls.

“Slut. Use that honeyed voice of yours and direct Greg. Use your voice only, not your actions.”

 

“Yes sir.” Sherlock managed to gasp out, then cleared his throat. “Mr. Lestrade, move your mouth back and lick under the head, over the slit, down the left side of the shaft to your hand. Then back up again, over the slit again, and up, then down, the right side of the shaft. Then repeat.”

 

Sherlock instructed watching Greg follow his instructions.

 

 _Holy shit is that the sexiest thing_. Sherlock thought as he watched Greg’s movements. He glanced up to his Sir who was moaning, and pulling both his boys’ hair. Sherlock shifted interestedly but realized what he intended to do just as his the grip on his hair tightened.

 

John moaned, “God, Greg, your mouth is a fucking-”

 _John was swearing. This was good. This was very good._ Sherlock thought happily, yearning to adjust himself.

 

“Fucking A, slut.” John said, glancing at him.

 

“You’re doing great, Mr. Lestrade. Captain Watson is very pleased with you.” Sherlock smiled widely at Greg who had not stopped trying to repeat the previous pattern. “Now, lean in and wrap your lips around the head. Suck it. As you suck, slowly lick the head. Is Captain leaking yet, Mr. Lestrade?”

 

Greg nodded at Sherlock’s question. The two men shared a look.

 

“I agree, Mr. Lestrade, Captain is quite delicious.”

 

A sharp tug on Sherlock’s hair reminded Sherlock to get back to his task.

 

“Keep sucking. Sir’s going to push his cock into your mouth. Mind your teeth and puff your cheeks out.”

Greg complied, and John tilted his hips up pushing himself deeper into Greg’s mouth.

 

“Suck, Mr. Lestrade!” Sherlock watched with interest as his Sir was getting his cock sucked by Mr. Lestrade’s pretty mouth. “Please.” He added as an afterthought.

 

John continued fucking Greg’s mouth harder than he should.  “Are you enjoying yourself, slut?” he panted out, eyeing Sherlock’s erection.

 

“Yes, sir. I am.”

Greg leaned in and sucked the whole shaft down as John tried to pull out. Greg reached out with his free hand to fondle John’s balls. John’s vocalizations stopped. He pulled Sherlock’s curls in warning.

 

“Mr. Lestrade! Stop!” Sherlock said urgently. John tugged harder this time. “Now, Mr. Lestrade please!”

 

With an audible pop, Greg pulled back. He watched his John’s cock leaked pre-come. He felt proud of himself for causing that.

 

“Slut. Lube, condoms, chair.” John commanded sounding just as turned on as he looked.

 

John smiled at Greg, then leaned down to kiss him. Just before their lips met, John murmured, “I gotta get you naked.” He closed the gap between Greg’s lips and his with a feral kiss. John moaned into it. Greg pushed into John’s space, as he stood up. He broke the kiss, and John leaned forward to kiss Greg’s stomach as he fumbled opening the shorts.

 

“Condoms on the table, boy.” Greg ran his nails down John’s back. “Harder, Greg.” Greg chuckled, and pulled John up to his feet.

 

“You think I’m going to let you tell me what to do?” Greg growled, nipping along John’s shoulders. John reached down and pushed Greg’s shorts and underwear down.

 

“I think you’re going to do everything I want.” John groaned, pulling Greg’s naked form to him. He ran his nails up Greg’s spine as Greg worked at John’s neck. “Oooh, there.” he moaned, then called to Sherlock. “Open the box of condoms. Leave it-fuck, Greg!- next the lube.”

 

Greg grinned against John’s pulsepoint, as he bit it again, before he kissed along John’s jaw. “You’re. not. my. dom.” Greg managed, between kisses. He scratched his scruffy beard growth along the strong line.

 

“Not yet.” John moaned, and grabbed both his arse cheeks. “Hurry up with that fucking chair, boy. My patience is about to wear- the- fuck- out.”

 

Sherlock hurried out of the bedroom, pulling the chair behind him. Quickly he worked to get it stabilized before settling in. “Sir.” he said, wantonly. It was almost a whine. John grinned, as he broke away from Greg, and pulled him over to Sherlock kneeling proudly in his chair.

 

The chair itself was brown wood ( _Mahogany?_ Greg thought) with black leather and brass tacks with smooth black wheels. John smirked as Greg looked it over, then walked over to kiss Sherlock’s head. John leaned down, and gently stroked Sherlock’s head.

 

In a low voice, he asked, “How’s my slut doing?”

 

“Happy.” Sherlock soaking in the affection.

 

“In a few minutes, I’m going to ask you to suck Mr. Lestrade’s throbbing cock. Do you think you can do that for me?”

 

“Yes, Captain!” Sherlock moaned eagerly. John tangled his fingers in sweaty curls, and tipped Sherlock’s head up.

 

“You wait for me.” John commanded, before he kissed Sherlock deeply.

 

Greg watched the men in front of him, growing harder, but still scared-especially about that god forsaken chair.

 

John broke the kiss, and freed his fingers. “Let’s show Mr. Lestrade how compliant you are, my slutty boy.”

 

Sherlock whimpered his agreement, his eyes already back on the floor. John turned back to Greg with a smile.

 

John took the two steps to Greg, and took his hand. “What do you think?” John asked proudly.

 

For a moment, they both looked the “A” frame seat. Where Sherlock was kneeling there was a step with some padding. “The padding looks comfortable.”

 

“It’s not.” John grinned, watching Greg process what he was seeing.

 

Sherlock’s top half was draped over the highest part of the “A” with his head lowered and hands holding onto the straps.

 

“I’m not sure what it is.” Greg finally, admitted, sounding a little timid.

 

“Oh, my sweet virgin.” John said, low in Greg’s ear. “That’s a spanking seat. You’re going to lean against it. The slut’s going to kneel on it. You’re going to use the top to hold onto while I fuck into you.”

 

Greg glanced nervously at the open window. John caught his eyes, so louder he said, “I, John Hamish Watson, am going to fuck Gregory James Lestrade against a sex chair.” John repeatedly loudly. “While William Sherlock Scott Holmes sucks his cock.”

 

Greg tinged pink, but nothing happened once it was said. “You don’t have to be so loud about it.”

 

“Boy.” John said, suddenly. Sherlock’s head snapped up with a look. “Do you want to suck Mr. Lestrade’s delicious cock?”

 

“Yes, please, Captain!” Sherlock said, glancing at Greg.

 

“I’ve already had him today. Do you mind my sloppy seconds?”

 

Sherlock looked up at Greg through his eyelashes as he very clearly said, “No sir. I love your sloppy seconds.”

Greg was flushing and swallowing audibly. John nudged him forward with a hip bump. Greg stumbled closer to Sherlock, who never could quite say how, caught Greg’s dick in his mouth.

 

Gently, sweetly almost, Sherlock licked at Greg’s head. Short swipes intended to drive Greg wild. Greg grabbed Sherlock’s hair with a groan.

 

John looked at the boys- His darling men- and walked over the kitchen counter. He pulled a chair to where Greg stood getting his cock teased.

 

“Mm, Greg, you ok?” John asked, with a smirk. He closed the gap between Greg’s arse and his own cock. He wrapped his arms around Greg’s waist. He tangled his fingers into Greg’s and Sherlock’s hair. He gave a vicious tug. “Be rough with this boy. He doesn’t always mind his teeth.” He warned, as John himself nipped Greg’s neck.

 

“Beyond ok.” Greg growled, thrusting his hard, leaking cock into Sherlock’s mouth. “He looks so pretty like this, John.”

 

“Doesn’t he?” John asked, in agreement.

 

Sherlock grinned around Greg’s cock, and soaked in the praise. He tugged Sherlock’s hair one more time, before he settled himself into the chair. He ran his hands and nails down Greg’s back to cup the most perfect arse cheeks John had ever seen.

 

He reached over, and flipped the lube lid open. To cover the noise, he said, “Greg, tell me what the boy is doing. Constant monitoring. Cold now, love.”

 

Sherlock was sucking loudly, so John could figure it out, but he wanted to hear how turned on Greg was. John ran a cold lube covered finger down Greg’s cleft. As his finger grazed the pink pucker, Greg shivered.

 

“God damn!” Greg shuddered, tugging on Sherlock’s curls. “He’s.. fuck… Sherlock’s” He tried again, as Sherlock’s mouth preformed magic on Greg’s cock. “He’s-doing-this-fucking-”

 

John traced his finger around the bundle of muscle before he gently pushed in. “Uh uh.” He said, very distracted by the attractive way Greg tried to suck more in.

 

“Fuck. His tongue… fucking! He has a fork...ed.. ton...gue!”

 

John snickered. He pulled his finger out, then pushed it back in.

 

“God damn it!” Greg whined, as the audible sucking faded away.

 

John pumped his lone finger in a few more times, before pulling out. Greg whined at the loss, and pushed his arse back in want. John chuckled, and patted Greg’s arse in pity.

 

He lubed up two fingers. “Lad, is Mr. Lestrade quite alright? He’s very whiny.”

 

Sherlock pulled off Greg’s cock to slur, “Yes, sir. Mighty fine from where I’m at.”

 

“Keep up the good work, slut.” John leaned around Greg’s arse to watch Sherlock start working on Greg again.

 

“Greg, darling.. You may not like this.” John grinned, knowing it was absolute bullshit as he slowly pushed two fingers in.

 

“Fuck, John. God damn it.” He swore loudly. “More.” he croaked. John pulled his fingers out, then pushed them in. Greg pushed his hips back against John’s hand.

 

“Jesus, Greg.” John groaned, pulling his fingers out, and pushing in. “You’re- fuck. I need to put my cock in you. May I please fuck you?” He asked politely.

“God yes!”

 

John chuckled before he pulled his fingers out, and lubed up a third time. He put extra on his fingers, and pulled Greg back into reach. “Bend over a bit. Spread your feet.” John said, kissing his left bum cheek. Greg did it, tugging harder on Sherlock’s hair.

 

“Please, Sherlock. Please. I just need to come. Please.”

 

“Shh, shh. Love.” John soothed, as he pushed his three fingers in slowly. Greg was rambling, begging.

 

“John, Sherlock. Please. Someone. Fuck. Fuck. Please. Let me come.”

 

John bit his nearest flesh, and slowly pulled back. He pushed his three fingers and pulled out again. As he moved over he spread his three fingers. John focused on opening him as wide as possible. “Almost there, dearest Greg.”

 

Greg had started crying, and John stopped moving his hand. He yanked Sherlock’s head, who froze.

“Are you in pain?”

 

“YES!” Greg cried, panting a bit. “I need your cock. Please, John. Stop. I need your cock, please.”

 

“So, no pain?”

 

“The only pain I’m having is from wanting you so much.” Greg said, frustrated.

 

John chuckled, and released Sherlock’s head, and pumped his fingers a few more times before pulling out completely. Greg moaned at the loss. “John, please. Don’t stop fucking me.”

 

“Boy, he’s talking too much. Fix it.” John called as he walked over to the kitchen sink.

 

He washed his hands thoroughly, listening to Greg’s begging and Sherlock’s muffled moaning. He walked over to where Sherlock was in his chair. He slapped Sherlock’s ass with a wet open palm. Sherlock immediately stopped sucking Greg and arched his back pushing it towards John’s hands.

 

John cracked his arse with his bare hand until they were dry. Greg’s cock forgotten. Greg watched John work, and truthfully he thought he never looked sexier. Slightly wild, but an air of confidence oozing out of John’s pores.

 

 _Yes, power suited John very well. That fucking bastard has never looked better._ Greg’s thoughts managed to break through his hazy sex fueled brain.

 

John walked around Sherlock and buried his fingers into the slut’s curls. He pulled them as he pulled Greg into a kiss. “Are you ready to come, Greg?”  


“Yes… Sir.” Greg panted, staring him hard in the eyes. John placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“Stick to John, eh?” He suggested with a pat to the cheek. He kiss Sherlock’s head. “And you, boy?”

 

“Knees hurt. Want your cock, sir.”

 

“Red, yellow, or green?”

 

“Green.” He says happily, before he starts working Greg’s cock again.

 

“He’s such a cock slut, that boy.” John kissed Greg’s cheek again, and stood behind him.

 

 _Oh, tears._ John thought, tasting his own lips as he ripped open the condom packet, and rolled it on in a smooth motion. He gave himself a few strokes, closing his eyes, listening to Greg’s begging and Sherlock’s slurping.

 

John opened his eyes and grabbed the lube. He slicked his condom-sheathed cock up and lined it up with Greg’s hole. “Take a deep breath, love.” He instructed, as he slowly breached him.

 

“Fuck, John… Fuck.” He panted, feeling John still in his arse. “Goddamn, you’re fucking huge.”

 

John kissed Greg’s neck, loosely holding his hips. “It just feels that way, Shhh. Shh. You’re ok.” John soothed.

 

“More, please.” Greg choked, placing both hands on the chair, instead of Sherlock’s head.

 

Gently John pushed forward, until Greg’s voice hitched. “You’re so tight.” John moaned in Greg’s ear, as he kissed along it. “God damn it, boy.” John said, suddenly. “You haven’t thanked Mr. Lestrade, properly. Don’t you like your toy?”

 

Sherlock whimpered, around Greg’s cock.

 

“I almost came before you slapped his arse.” Greg panted, gripping the chair’s top.

 

“No, darling. That question was for the slut.” John groaned, finally burying himself in Greg’s arse.

 

“Just a minute.” Greg asked, panting. He breathed through the stretch and burn until he just felt incredibly full. While they waited, Sherlock spoke with his mouth full.

 

“Captain, I love my toy! He’s so responsive, like when I do this.”

 

This was part of their fun, John enjoyed the way Sherlock sounded with his mouth full of cock. Greg exhaled loudly, and whined a bit. John pulled all the way out, and then pushed back in. Slowly at first.

 

“His cock is hard and tastes so good, sir. Like candy.”

 

“Fuck, John, f-fuck me. Please. Please,” Greg was begging, the tears freely flowing down his cheeks.

 

“Shhh, darling. I’m here. I’m right here.” John snapped his fingers causing Sherlock to catch his eyes. “I’m fucking you, dear. I’m pushing my cock in you, can’t you feel me? You’re so tight.”

 

Sherlock moaned, and stopped moving his head. He kept his eyes on John as he fucked into Greg’s arse which caused Greg’s cock to fuck into his throat. He whined happily.

 

“Are you ready?” He asked Sherlock, ignoring Greg as he whined, begged, cried, and moaned.

John thrusted harder into Greg, holding his hips firmly.

 

“Oh, Greg, I’m so close.” He whined, close in Greg’s ear, as he kept his eyes locked on Sherlock. He gave the smallest nod, and Sherlock took control of Greg’s cock again. “Come for me, Greg. Please.”

 

Sherlock was humming happily, sucking when Greg shouted. “Fuck you bastards both!” Come shot down Sherlock’s throat and he sucked happily wanting all that Greg would give him. Once Greg was limp in Sherlock’s mouth, he pulled back and sighed happily. He held John’s eyes with his own.

 

John continued to fuck the older man through the orgasm, his own had been balancing on the edge for a long time. John watched the sweat roll down Greg’s back, as the older man panted. Sherlock was licking his lips, enjoying Greg’s taste. “Captain Watson, please come for me.” He begged in his velvety, deep voice. “Please, sir.”

 

John growled, pressing his fingers into Greg’s hips as he came in Greg’s arse. He slumped against the DI and kissed his neck.

 

“You sly bastard.” John directed at Sherlock.

 

Gently John pulled out of Greg, and held him for a minute.

 

“‘M okay.” Greg said, swaying a bit.

 

John chuckled, kissed his shoulders and licked at the sweat running down Greg’s neck. He let Greg lean against him for a little longer. John placed his lips against Greg’s ear, and murmured, “How was your first time, love?”

 

Greg panted slightly, “Amazing.”

 

John kissed Greg’s neck, and pressed his arms into Greg’s body. “What do you like after you come, Greg?”

 

“Usually I roll over and go back to sleep.” He said, a tad cheeky.

 

“Well we’re not done with you. Let me get myself together, and I’ll come take care of you.” John kissed his neck, and slipped off to the bathroom.

 

John pulled the condom off, counting in his head to distract himself from the cooling come on his soft cock, and threw it in the bin. Then he grabbed a wet cloth and wiped his cock clean. He hung it up before washing his hands again. He grabbed another cloth, wet it, and brought it out to Greg. He carefully wiped Greg’s cock, and then his arse.

 

“God, Greg. You were amazing.” John said, smiling. He pulled him into his arms, and kissed him softly. “Thank you so much for your gift tonight.”

 

“Uh, yeah, you’re welcome.” Greg said, slightly taken back.  

 

“Your arse is really tight… and-”

 

“Don’t!” Greg moaned, hiding his face in John’s neck.

 

“Boy!” John said, with a sharp tone. “Put your chair away, and bring me a blanket.”  He heard Sherlock scurry to comply.

 

“What about some biscuits? Mrs. H brought some up.”

 

“Yeah, alright.” Greg agreed, but pulled John back to him after he tried to pull away. “Not yet?”

 

“Hey, of course. I think that sex was a lot more mentally stimulating than normal, huh, babe?”

 

Greg nodded, and hugged John tightly. Sherlock came over to John, and fell to his knees. He kept the blanket in his arms.

 

“Sherlock has the blanket, may I take care of you?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Stay.” John said, petting Sherlock’s head. John took the blanket and wrapped it around Greg’s shoulders. He guided him over to the couch, and settled him down. He placed a kiss on Greg’s forehead.

 

“Biscuits and water, my sweetheart?” Greg nodded.

 

John went off to the kitchen. He grabbed snacks and water for all three of them. He brought the biscuits back over for Greg, and sat down next to him.

 

“Sherlock, come.” He commanded, and Sherlock crawled over to John’s knee. He leaned against John’s knee. He kept his eyes downcast, and still. John held the box open to Greg, feeling it would be a bit too much for John to actually feed Greg. He took a biscuit and held it out to Sherlock.

 

“Go ahead, my boy. Have a biscuit.” Sherlock nimbly took it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before he spoke.

 

“Thank you sir.”

 

“Water?” Greg asked, spying a water bottle.  John handed it over, and opened one for Sherlock.

 

“Drink some water, slut.” John handed the bottle down to his boy. Sherlock took the bottle of water and sipped it.

 

“Captain, may I have another biscuit please?” Sherlock asked, sipping his water.

 

John handed him another cookie. “Do you think you want a bath?”

 

“Are we done?” Sherlock chewed his cookie.

 

John wanted to tease him and say, “Well, yes of course. I came. Greg came.” but he didn’t.

 

“Are you ready to be done?” He automatically handed him a third as he finished the one in his hand.

 

“No, sir. I’m not done.” Sherlock ate the cookie, then murmured “No more please.”

 

“Oh, well.” John leaned forward and petted Sherlock’s face. “Why don’t you go get me another wet cloth for Mr. Lestrade’s face and we’ll see what we can find for you.” John leaned back, turned towards Greg.

 

“Thank you so much, Greg.”

 

“You’ve already said that.”

 

“I mean it. I know that this is your first time…. Bottoming. I know it can be scary.” John said, running his hand up Greg’s thigh lazily.

 

“I don’t have…. An ideal sex life. After the divorce, and Molly breaking up with me, I couldn’t get the thought of you out of my head. I guess I just needed a taste.” Greg gulped slightly.

 

“Mmm, I think you got that, don’t you?” John giggled, as Greg smirked. A shared look told the other they felt lazy so instead, they were laughing and sharing chaste kisses.

 

“I think that I got more than a taste.” Greg grinned lopsidedly. He rested his head on John’s shoulder.

 

“You were really good.” John said, sweetly. “But if you’ll excuse me. I need to pink an ass and educate a lad.”

 

“May I watch?”

 

“Oh, please do.” John slowly stood up, and stretched his body.

 

“Boy,” he said sharply. “Get the Baker scarf and my favorite crop.”  


Sherlock hurried into the playroom.

 

Greg reached out and pinched John’s ass, with a laugh. John turned to him, eyes blazing. He took a deep breath, and smiled at Greg. “You arsehole!”

 

“Not my fault, your bum’s good looking.” Greg said, pretending to be innocent.

 

John shook his head, and righted the kitchen chair that he knocked over earlier. He pulled it across the room to where the hook was. “Boy! What is taking you so goddamn long?”

 

Sherlock came out of the playroom carrying the crop and the scarf. It was a rope covered in a crazy knitted pattern.  


“Don’t kneel.” John commanded, taking the scarf.

 

Sherlock lowered his head, and stood still. John tied one wrist and then the other. “Are they too tight?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

John stood up on the chair, and looped the rope up on the hook. “Are you comfortable?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

John stepped off the chair, and picked up his crop off the floor. “Such a disrespectful boy.” He said with a shake of his head.

 

“I’m sorry, sir.”

 

“Shut up!” John instructed, pacing around him. “We have work to do. I would like to have tasted your leaking cock-” John took the crop and ran it up the inside of Sherlock’s thigh, over the swell of his arse, and up his spine.

 

“Sir, please, please do.” Sherlock begged, keeping his eyes downcast.

 

“What I want is only possible after I handle my business. So onto the old business.” John said, sternly, still walking around him.

 

There was no preamble. No warning. John pulled back and cracked the crop onto Sherlock’s plush arse. Sherlock gasped, but did not say anything. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Greg’s entire body flinch. He smiled, thinking to himself _Pay attention, Greg. See what your mild-manner John Watson can do._

 

“Boy, what’s going on in your brain? Why couldn’t you just behave for me? Why would you take my dick away?” John asked, striking him over and over. The black leather tongue bit into Sherlock’s pale flesh. Sherlock jumped, and whined, and moaned as John worked. Again and again, John cracked the crop on his skin. John heard Greg’s soft moan.

 

_Are you getting turned on, Greg? Do you like this side of me?_

 

“I work so hard on you, boy. I try to do my best for you. When you misbehave, who does it reflect on? You?” John hit him particularly hard. Sherlock’s entire body jumped. Sweat collected and beaded down Sherlock’s back.

 

“Sir!” he cried.

 

“Green, yellow, or red?” John asked, waiting. He spared a glance to Greg who was stroking himself.  “Gregory.” he snarled. “Don’t come if you want to fuck the slut’s arse.”

 

“G-g-green.” Sherlock said, trying to force tears down.

 

“When you misbehave.” John repeated. “Who does it reflect upon?”

 

“You, sir.”

 

“Correct. Me…” John cracked him again, this time in a very pink spot on his arse. “Am I too soft on you? Am I too kind?”

 

“No, sir!” Sherlock cried, arching his back. “You are perfect.” John didn’t say anything, as he stalked around him. He felt, rather than saw, Greg watching them both. John’s eyes never left Sherlock’s. He saw his boy’s tears. John leaned close to his face.

 

“If I am so perfect, why are you still misbehaving?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t know, Captain!” Sherlock said, crying freely.

 

“Well, then I suggest you figure it out and _clue me in_.” John said dangerously, stepping away from Sherlock. “What’s your safeword?”

 

“Adler.” Sherlock cried.

 

John nodded, then stepped behind Sherlock. He couldn’t help but admire how pink and stripped the slut’s skin was already. Before he pulled his arm back, he ran his fingers over prominent stripes on the fattest part of the boy’s arse. John couldn’t help but to moan. He walloped Sherlock again and again. Sherlock writhed and moaned. Greg groaned-whether it was in sympathy or pleasure even he was not quite so sure.

 

“I’m sorry, Captain! I’m so so sorry, sir! I don’t mean to disappoint you!”

 

“So how can **you** be better?” John asked, hitting his arse again, harder than before.

 

“Yellow!” Sherlock cried out, panting and crying.

 

“Mmm.” John said, running the crop up Sherlock’s spine. “What’s the solution, boy? Shall I give up on you?”

 

“No, sir!” Sherlock gasped, struggling to free his wrists.

 

“So, then, we do this my way. You submit to my will.” John said, sternly. He pressed himself against Sherlock’s sweaty body. John growled, “Do you feel how hard I am right now? I wish you had behaved I’ve been missing your cock.” John heard Greg gulp audibly as he bit Sherlock’s neck. John grinned at his work, and leaned forward and grabbed Sherlock’s cock.

 

“You miss me, don’t you?” He gave Sherlock’s a stroke, moaning a bit. “Boy, tell me what I need to do to help you be who I know you are.” John growled. John stroked Sherlock’s cock in rapid movements.

 

“The-faul-fuck.” Sherlock gulped. “The fault belongs to me, sir,” he said, moaning. John stopped stroking Sherlock. He spun him around to look in his eyes.

 

“So, you need to be better.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Sherlock moaned. “I’ll find a way to be better. I’m-” Sherlock was panting, struggling to free his hands. “I’m smart, sir. I can figure this out.”

 

“So now, onto the new business,” John smiled kindly, and threw his crop to Greg. He slowly lowered himself down to his knees. Greedily he snatched Sherlock’s cock into his mouth. Loudly, he licked and slurped Sherlock’s head. He groaned loudly with his mouth full.

 

“God, sir. Your mouth is so...talented.” Sherlock groaned, pushing his hips into John’s mouth.

 

“Absolutely not.” John said, pulling off Sherlock’s cock. Gracefully he stood up. He cupped Sherlock’s cheek, and kissed his lips gently. “I’m not ready for you to come yet. Is that understood, boy?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“I would like to defile your chair though.” John announced, as he stood up on the kitchen chair. He pulled the Baker scarf down, and stepped down off the chair. He untied Sherlock from the rope. “Crawl over there. I want to see you move.” Sherlock crawled slowly, swinging his hips enticingly. John moved quickly, snatched the crop from Greg and walloped Sherlock’s teasing arse. Sherlock whined, but didn’t stop moving. So John hit him again. A louder moan this time, and John grinned.

 

“Do you see Greg? The slut loves it.” John glanced at Greg with a grin. Greg was licking his lips in delight.

 

“Do it again… Please, John. He makes the most delicious sounds.” Greg asked.

 

“Only because you asked so prettily.”

 

Sherlock stopped in front of his dark leather chair, gripping the arms.

 

“Please, Captain. Please.” he held his arse out to John who smirked as he drew his arm back again. He swung forward and managed to hit his pert arse just where it connected to the legs. He repeated that motion, and managed to hit the other side.

 

“Gaaah.” Sherlock cried out.

 

“Greg, darling. After the boy gets me off, I’d like you to fuck him while I suck him. Does that sound desirable to you?” John said, grabbing a fistful of drenched curls.

 

“I’m interested.” Greg said, with a laugh. He threw himself into John’s consulting chair. John pulled Sherlock’s head back and crawled into his seat.

 

“Slut, suck me off. I want it quick, because I have such a craving-” John cut himself off as Sherlock swallowed him down. Sherlock started bobbing and running his tongue along the bottom of John’s cock.

 

“As I was saying,” John tried to continue. “God, boy. That mouth of yours will be the death of me.” John tugged on Sherlock’s hair, and pulled his face further down John’s shaft. “Slut.” John moaned, as Sherlock’s talented mouth worked on his hard dick.

 

“Greg, love. Why don’t you come over here and kiss me? Don’t- fuck. You think it’s been too long?”

 

“I don’t think I will, John Watson. I’d rather get my lips on you once Sherlock’s between us.” Greg grinned, lounging, watching Sherlock work. Sherlock ran his tongue around the sensitive, leaking head before he slowly swallowed John’s cock down.

 

“Boy, get this done.” John said with gritted teeth.

 

 _Mmmm, sir, your cock is so delicious and you want me to rush?_  Sherlock thought as he increased the speed of which he bobbed his head.

 

“Slut,” John growled. “Are you playing games with my cock? I want to come.”

 

“Personally,” Greg started, but shut up once he saw the look in John’s eyes. Greg stood up, and joined Sherlock on the floor. He started kissing Sherlock’s neck, and running his fingers over hardened nipples.

 

“Come on, Sherlock. Make John come.” He whispered in Sherlock’s ear. “Don’t you want my cock-” Sherlock moaned around John’s erection at those words. He hollowed his cheeks and swallowed John down. Then he pulled back running his tongue around the sensitive head.  He swirled his tongue, repeatedly as he sucked.

 

“My cock in your arse, Sherl?” Greg whined in Sherlock’s ear as he continued to finger hardened nipples.

 

Sherlock pulled John’s cock all the way into his mouth and throat, and sucked. _Please John. Come for me._

 

“Fuck.” John groaned as his orgasm teetered on the edge. He pushed his hips up to Sherlock’s mouth, and held Sherlock in place.

 

“Suck, slut.” he commanded. Sherlock sucked as if his life depended on it.

 

“Slut, don’t pani--” John started to say as he started coming. He pulled out just enough; Sherlock took a breath and sucked harder. Sherlock sucked until, with an audible pop, John pulled out. With the largest grin on his face, Sherlock lowered his head, trying to stifle the noises he was making from Greg’s touch.

 

“You were fantastic.” Greg whispered, pulling Sherlock’s hand over to Greg’s own cock. Sherlock touched it with a gentle stroke, then pulled his own hand back to his lap. Greg looked up at John, who was still floating from his orgasm, and pulled Sherlock’s hand over to his cock again.

 

“Stroke me, please. I’d like to put my cock in your arse, but if you’d rather, I’m sure John won’t mind.”

Sherlock looked up at Greg, in astonishment. “Sir doesn’t bottom for anyone.”

 

“I bet I could get him too.”

 

“Not tonight?” Sherlock asked, with a bit of worry in his voice. “I’d like to participate.”

 

“Another time, then, love,” Greg leaned in and kissed Sherlock greedily. He used a free hand to wrap around Sherlock’s hand. He guided their hands in stroking his cock.

 

“God, ‘Lock,” Greg moaned, pulling away from Sherlock’s lips.

 

“Yes, Mr. Lestrade?” Sherlock asked, trying to sound innocent.

 

“Greg, just fuck the boy already,” John said, suddenly. “He doesn’t even need prep. Just throw a condom on, and slam into him.” Sherlock smirked in amusement, but lowered his head.

 

“Well, let’s do as instructed. I wouldn’t want you to get in more trouble.” Greg stood, then held his hand out for Sherlock. Sherlock looked at John who nodded, then gracefully stood up with Greg’s aid.

 

“Go stand behind your chair, with your hands on the back. I’m going to-”

 

“Just do it, already,” John said, eagerly. He turned himself around in Sherlock’s chair, to sit on his knees. “Give me your cock, boy. I’m impatient,” John leaned forward, and smiled up at Sherlock. Sherlock gave his dick a stroke, then guided it towards John’s mouth.

 

“S-sir,” He moaned, as soon as John put his tongue on the swollen head.

 

“Fuck, slut,” John agreed, and slowly began moving his head up down with hollow cheeks. Sherlock moaned loudly, watching Captain Watson suck his dick.

 

“It’s- fuck….Too long.” He managed to moan, as he felt Greg press himself into Sherlock’s back and behind. Greg ran his hands over Sherlock’s chest again, running his hands down to the brunette’s  hips.

 

“Is it true, ‘Lock? Can I just push into your arse?” Greg asked, as he kissed down Sherlock’s neck, gripping his hips firmly.

 

“Yes.” Sherlock moaned, as he gripped the armchair tighter. Greg pulled Sherlock’s arse back to him, which pulled the cock out of John’s mouth. He gasped, and leaned further forward.

 

“Mine!” John growled, swallowing Sherlock’s cock down. Greg chuckled, and pulled Sherlock’s arse cheeks apart.

 

He nipped along Sherlock’s strong shoulders. “John says you’re his, is that true ‘Lock?”

 

“Yes! I’m Captain Watson’s slut!” Sherlock moaned, as John worked his dick. John smiled around Sherlock’s cock.

 

 _What a clever boy!_ John thought, as he paid some attention to Sherlock’s balls.

 

“Well,” Greg said, as he guided his sheathed cock into Sherlock’s arse. “Then let’s just pretend you’re mine tonight,” Greg said pushing himself all the way in. He groaned and adjusted his grip. Slowly he rocked his hips in and out of Sherlock’s arse.

 

Sherlock groaned loudly. He tilted his head back in pleasure. “Please, Sir. Please Mr. Lestrade.”

 

“John?” Greg asked, as he fucked faster into Sherlock’s arse.

 

“Hmm?” John asked, still sucking Sherlock off.

 

“Is it too much to ask to let me come first?”

 

John leaned back, and looked up with a smirk. “You are the guest, after all.”

 

Sherlock whined loudly. “Are you two done chatting?” He asked, frustratedly. In a panic, he glanced down at John, and bit his lip. “Shit.” he muttered, as John stared up at him, sharply.

 

“Sounds like that boy’s mouth got ahead him,” Greg said, slowly picking up the pace of his hips. “Not that I know him half as well as you.”

 

John glanced over to Greg who had a kind look on his face. “Boy. You have behaved so well tonight…”

 

“I know, sir! I’m so sorry. I just want to come. I’m so- sorry,” Sherlock moaned, trying to focus on his words not Greg’s dick in his arse.

 

“Are you showing off for Mr. Lestrade?” John asked, as he kissed along the inside of Sherlock’s right thigh. He ran his nails up, then down the left one.

 

“No, sir,” Sherlock said, trying to press back into Greg. “Mis-,” Sherlock exhaled. “Harder, please, Mr. Lestrade. It was just-a.”

 

“Mistake?” John asked, helpfully, as he mouthed at Sherlock’s balls.

 

“Yes! Sir! Yeeees!” Sherlock cried, as Greg roughly fucked into him.

 

“Mmm. As long as it doesn’t happen again, boy,” John said, before he swallowed him down. He looked up at Sherlock’s face. It was sweaty, tear stained, but filled with pleasure.  

 

“Loudly,” Captain prompted his boy.

 

Greg fucked relentlessly into Sherlock’s arse. Wordless cries of encouragement flowed from Sherlock’s mouth. “I’m close,” Greg said, with a grunt.

 

John focused on the “slap slap slap” rhythm and felt himself falling into the same rhythm as he sucked Sherlock’s cock.

 

Greg tilted his hips up to rock into the younger man. He leaned forward, and bit into Sherlock’s shoulder with a cry. Sherlock gasped loudly, “Oh god, Mr Lest-”  Greg came hard into the condom. Sherlock’s body reacted instinctively. His arse clenched around Greg’s spent cock, but his mind switched to John’s mouth.

 

John practically felt Sherlock’s brain switching, as he worked his tongue at the leaking head. John hummed, and felt Sherlock’s release hit him. He pulled away from Sherlock’s cock as ribbons of come spurted out and landed on Sherlock’s consulting chair. John leaned back with grin, watching his two boys fall apart.

 

John crawled off the chair, and slipped under Sherlock’s bracing hand. He didn’t lean back into the chair, but pulled Sherlock into his arms.  “You clever, gorgeous man. You are so fantastic. Sexy, ” John peppered kisses on Sherlock’s face. John reached behind Sherlock to touch Greg.

 

Greg took his hand and leaned into Sherlock’s back. He kissed Sherlock’s shoulders and neck murmuring his praises lazily. “Perfect. Amazing. God Sherl- you were brilliant.”

 

“You were so good to me,” John added, nuzzling his face into Sherlock’s neck. “So behaved.”

 

“Deliciously sinful.” Greg agreed.

 

Sherlock smiled and basked in the praises and kisses. Slowly his breathing returned to normal, and he winced slightly as Greg pulled out of him.  Greg kissed John’s hand, then Sherlock’s shoulder before disappearing to the bathroom to clean himself up.

 

John touched his hand gently to Sherlock’s cheek, and looked up at him proudly. There were tears in John’s eyes. “I’m so proud of you, boy.”

 

“Thank you sir,” Sherlock hummed happily.

 

John wiped his eyes, then look up at Sherlock with a grin. “You need a bath. You reek.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Sherlock agreed happily, but didn’t move.

  
“You did so well today,” John cooed at Sherlock, watching a very naked Greg Lestrade throw himself on the couch.

 

“May I have a duck, sir?”

 

“Yes, my sweet boy,”  John laughed. _It never fails, when Sherlock’s this exhausted, he wants a hot bath and a duck._ John kissed his neck.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

John pulled Sherlock into the bathroom and deposited him on the toilet. John hurried to draw a nice hot bubble bath for Sherlock. “What color duck?”

 

“Yellow, please.”

 

John picked up the rubber duck and walked over to Sherlock. “Up you get,” he said, as he pulled Sherlock to his feet. He pushed him the few feet to the bath, and helped him settle in. John handed him the duck.

 

“Sir? Won’t you join me?” Sherlock looked up at his Captain, with need written all over his face.

 

“Let me talk to Greg,” John said, kissing Sherlock’s sweaty curls.

 

“No! Don’t go.” Sherlock cried, grabbing John’s hand.  

 

“Hey Greg, love?” John called, calmly as he slipping into the tub behind Sherlock.

 

Sherlock leaned back against John’s muscular chest and sighed happily. “Thank you for staying, Captain.”

 

Greg walked into the bathroom to see Sherlock place his duck on top of the water. Sherlock looked up and smiled at Greg wrapped in Sherlock’s favorite blanket. It trailed slightly behind Greg as he walked.

 

“Mr. Lestrade, will you fetch me my black and red ducks?” Sherlock asked, innocently. Greg laughed, and walked over to the counter that was littered with ducks.

 

“Greg, I had intended to come snuggle you, but the boy demanded-”

 

“I simply requested,” he murmured, slowly slipping into his own skin again.

 

“The boy demanded I stay.”

 

“No problem, John. I’m not really a snuggler.”

 

“False.” Sherlock said, lazily eyeing Greg appraisingly. “You love to snuggle but you’re feeling awkward and nervous. Stop it.”

 

John pinched Sherlock on his side fat. “Oi! Be nice to Greg.”

 

“I **am** being nice. Who’s Greg?” Sherlock asked, turning towards John. John sighed, realizing that sub Sherlock was gone.

 

“The man that just fucked you into oblivion.” Greg said, with a smirk. He sat down with his back against the tub. John leaned over to kiss Greg’s neck.

 

Sherlock smirked at the memory of Greg’s cock inside of him. “Can we do it again?”

 

“Not tonight.” John laughed. “I’m exhausted.”

 

“That’s because you came five times!” Sherlock complained, pinching John’s thigh. “I only came once. Lestrade’s cock is so lovely and I barely got to play with it.”

 

Greg smiled, and blushed a pretty shade of pink.

 

“Maybe next time you’ll behave properly so you won’t miss out on so many orgasms.” John said, with a hint of authority in his voice.

 

Greg laughed “We fucked. Jesus fucking christ-” He said, laughing harder. “I’m sorry. I’m-”

 

“He’s nervous.” John supplied. “Should we kick him out?”

 

“No way. He may not let us play with his delightful cock again.”

 

“Fucking christ. ‘Lock’s your sub. He fucking listens to you.” Greg was wheezing with laughter.

 

“John, what’s wrong with your date?” Sherlock asked, playing with his ducks in an annoyed manner.

 

“He’s nervous. Sometimes when people are nervous they laugh.”

 

Greg pointed at Sherlock, and started laughing harder. “He doesn’t understand. The freaking genius doesn’t understand.”

 

“Oi!” Sherlock called. “That was an insult in there.”

 

“Greg, get it together man.” John said, with a smirk. “You’re losing your shit.”

 

“I-” Greg wheezed. “I got nothing. I just can’t believe we fucked.”

 

“I’d like to do it again, but this bit here I think I’ll skip.” Sherlock announced, passing the soap back to John. John sighed and took it. He started running it over Sherlock’s back as Greg’s fit started to taper out.

 

“Sorry about that lads.” Greg said, grinning widely. “I enjoyed fucking you both.”

 

“Jesus christ.” John exclaimed. He passed Sherlock the soap, and started scooping water onto his back.

 

“That’s never happened before.”

 

“That’s because you never fucked us before.” Sherlock said, with a smile.  “Would you do us again?” Sherlock asked, coyly as possible as he rubbed soap over his nipples.

 

“God, I’d fuck you right now if I weren’t so fucking tired.”  Greg yawned, leaning back on the tub.

 

“Tomorrow?” Sherlock asked, hopefully.

 

“Only if you’re cooking breakfast.” Greg said, with a smile. “I would like to see that.”

 

John laughed. “You’re kidding right? I cook breakfast.”

 

“That’s not true! I can make crepes.” Sherlock countered, splashing water over his shoulder.

 

“I guess Greg’ll just have to stay the night to find out who’s lying.”

 

“John, you really want me to stay?” Greg asked, with a blink.

 

“Without a doubt, yes I do.” John smiled kindly. “Maybe between the two of us, we can wrangle the bed hog into compliance.”

 

“I don’t like this game already.” Sherlock whined. He pulled the plug, and stood up. He turned the shower on splashing Greg as he relaxed against the tub.  Greg jumped, and struggled to his feet.

 

“Jerk!” John shouted, biting Sherlock’s leg.

 

“Ow! I’m just rinsing off and going to bed.” Sherlock whined.

 

“You could have warned me!” John stated. Sherlock turned around to rinse his back. He pulled John to his feet and switched places with him.

 

“Greg, why don’t you switch places with Sherlock and rinse off?”

 

Sherlock stepped out of the tub, and shook his hair like a wet dog. Greg stepped into the tub, leaving the blanket behind. Sherlock snagged a towel and walked out of the bathroom.

 

“Hi.” Greg smiled, nervously. John slowly leaned in and kissed Greg chastely on the lips.

 

“I had so much fun with you.”

 

“I did too.” Greg said, pulling John’s lips back to his. They kissed enthusiastically for a bit, before John pushed Greg away gently.

 

“Will you stay the night with us?” John asked, staring into Greg’s eyes.

 

“Yeah, ok.”

 

The two men finished the shower quickly. A few lazy kisses were shared too. They stepped out of the tub and shyly worked around each other to dry off. John finally took Greg’s hand, and pulled him through the apartment to his bedroom. He noted as he went that the living room was cleaned up and the windows were closed.

 

At the top of the stairs, a bare bum greeted them. Greg laughed, and John shook his head with a smile. “He’s a bed hog. I told you.”

 

John let go of Greg’s hand, and walked over to his side of the bed. “Come on, love.” he urged.

 

“Are you sure we’ll fit?” Greg asked.

 

“Of course we will. Watch.” John sat down in bed, and Sherlock rolled away from the middle of the bed. He stopped once his back hit the wall. John snuggled into his arms, and patted the remaining half of the bed for Greg to climb in.

 

“You weren’t wrong.” Greg said, as he tucked the soft, smooth gray sheet around John’s waist.

 

“Sherlock loves to hold me in his sleep.”

 

“Tricked you.” Sherlock said, in a very tired voice. “I was awake the whole time.”

 

“Go to sleep, my love.” John said, sweetly.

 

“I love you, John. I love you too, Greg.” Sherlock said, sleepily.

 

“Yeah.” Greg said, a bit shocked. “I love you too, Sherlock.”

 

“Love you, sleepy boy.”  John added, turning his face towards Greg. “Told you we wanted you to stay.”

 

“He said it. I can’t believe it.”

 

“Sherlock doesn’t tell anyone he loves him.”

 

“Oh, not that.” Greg, said, resting his forehead against John’s. “He called me ‘Greg’. That is worth its weight in gold.”

 

“Goodnight, love.” John said, yawning.

 

“Thanks for tonight, love.” Greg responded, as he drifted off. “Love you John.” He mumbled as he fell asleep.

 

John sighed happily, and closed his eyes. He listened to the breathing around him even out.

 

For the first time, and definitely not the last time, John Hamish Watson fell asleep in the arms of both his lovers.


End file.
